Icha Icha Paradise Collection Book 3: Dog Tags
by darkens4841
Summary: New edited version, no major changes, just fixed a few errors and such. Sakura has a thing for dog tags resting on the bare chest of a man. What happens when she finds out Shikamaru joined the Military?


Book 3: Dog-tags

**Summary: Based on my own little fetish, this one'll be sakuraxshikamaru because I don't see that couple very often and it seemed to work the best with the "plot". Sakura has a thing for dog-tags on the bare chest of a man. What happens when she finds out Shikamaru joined the military?**

**AN: For those who actually read my other story, Cigarettes & Slaughterhouses, I'm still workin on chapter 5. This popped into my head though and so I decided to go with it.**

**Warnings: fetish, graphic lemon**

**Disclaimer: If only…**

Sakura walked down the road clad in a bathing suit, flip flops, and a towel on her way to Ino's house. The blistering heat causing a slight sheen of sweat to form on her body, making her grateful that soon she would be able to splash and play in a sparkling clear pool. She turned the corner onto the road that led to her best friend's house, and that wonderful pool. Sakura's head was full of thoughts about seeing her friends—particularly the male ones—and hanging out with them alongside the pool. She giggled to herself as she thought of Naruto doing a cannonball and Sasuke bitching at him for messing up his precious hair afterword.

The now 20 year old woman was grateful that Ino had had the courage to invite all of the gang from high school down for a Labor Day weekend pool party. She hadn't heard from most of the group since New Years and she was missing them all greatly. Sakura was still lost in her thoughts when she walked around the side of Ino's large house and through the gate that led to the pool. She could faintly hear splashing, laughing, music, and Naruto, and picked up her pace to meet her friends.

"Someone's in a hurry." Sakura jumped and turned around.

"I'm surprised you even decided to show up seeing as driving two hours is troublesome and all." The man she was addressing smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Sakura." Sakura smiled and walked up to her friend to give him a hug.

"Hello Shikamaru." She breathed in deeply and noticed a strangely arousing scent coming from his clothes, and she couldn't quite place it. Letting go of the man—somewhat reluctantly—she pulled him with her over to the pool side to join the already large group. The two were greeted by a glomp from both Naruto and Ino.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it! This is so exciting!" Ino was bubbling over with happiness and Sakura looked at Shikamaru, who rolled his eyes again. Sakura giggled a bit at his effort to hold back a 'troublesome'.

"Yeah, come on Sakura, let's go swimming!" Naruto took Sakura's towel from her to place it on the fence with the rest of them. Sakura looked over to Shikamaru who shrugged and proceeded to take off his shirt. Sakura reached down to take off her flip flops and place them under the table when she heard a slight jingling sound. She jerked her head up to Shikamaru and nearly fainted. Standing before her was not the man she remembered from high school. That Shikamaru had been scrawny and lazy, still a child almost. This one was the polar opposite. His tanned upper body was chiseled to perfection, with muscle and definition in all the right places. Her eyes wandered to the shinning pieces of rectangular metal hanging by a chain from his neck. Nestled on his perfectly sculpted chest was her secret fetish—dog tags. She didn't know what it was about those objects associated with war and death, but seeing them on the strong body of a soldier was something that could get her off without a hitch.

"Would you like to use the bathroom?" Sakura jumped and released the breath she had been holding and looked toward the smirking Ino, still in close proximity after whispering the words in Sakura's ear. Giggling at Sakura's blush, Ino responded, a little louder, "Though the pool is pretty cold the first time you jump in if you would rather do that." Sakura glared lightly and trotted off to the pool and jumped in quickly, somewhat thankful for the cool water.

Shikamaru gave his childhood friend a questioning look and Ino just shrugged, "Ask her." The man raised an eyebrow and turned to get in the pool himself.

After a few minutes of swimming, and of catching Sakura staring at him with a glazed look repeatedly, Shikamaru finally decided to approach her. He swam up to the wall next to her and placed his elbows on the deck. Sakura made it a point to not look at him and instead pretended to be very interested in the wall opposite them. Shikamaru coughed and she jerked her head in his direction with an obvious blush on her face.

"Mind tellin' me what's goin' on?" He gave her his trademark bored look and Sakura tried to laugh it off.

"W-what are you talking about?" her eyes began to drift down toward the imprinted steel and the dripping wet canvas it was resting upon.

Shikamaru saw where her eyes were directed and smirked. He wasn't called the lazy genius for nothing. Sure he wasn't as lazy any more, but he could still deduct a thing or two. "I take it Ino didn't tell you I enlisted?" (AN: He's on leave)

Once again Sakura's eyes snapped up to his, blush deeper this time. "Uh, no, she didn't."

"It's amazing what a few hours of PT (AN: Physical Training) a week can do to the human body isn't it." Shikamaru looked deeper into her eyes and could almost read her thoughts.

"Yeah, I-I guess." Once again her eyes traveled downward, this time against her will. Shikamaru took the time to maneuver closer to her. She gasped and felt like swimming away but something held her there. Maybe it was Shikamaru's gaze; his body, his scent…or maybe it was her own needs.

Shikamaru moved closer so their bodies were almost touching and asked in what Sakura thought to be an extremely sexy voice, "What do you think of mine?" He smirked at Sakura's blush at the innuendo and leaned in further. His lips were right next to her ears, his steady breathing making the small hairs stand up. "I think yours is amazing," he whispered in such a way that Sakura nearly had an orgasm right then and there. She looked into his eyes and saw a lust burning bright in the dark irises.

She took a deep breath and thought '_now or never'_ and grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. This time, she leaned in close and asked, "Ino offered me her bathroom, follow me if you wanna join." She released herself from his strong body and winked at him before pulling herself out of the pool, the sudden leg movement only heightening her arousal.

When she passed Ino, who was changing CD's, she told her to keep the bathroom free. Ino smirked and nodded as her pink haired friend walked through the sliding glass door, only to be reopened by Shikamaru a step later. Ino smiled and shook her head before returning back to her stereo.

* * *

Sakura let out a gasp as she was pressed against the bathroom wall. No sooner than she shut the door behind them did Shikamaru start attacking her with kisses, bites and licks all along her neck and chest. A moan escaped her throat when he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot and she could feel him smirk against her skin.

His callused hands crawled up her side and behind her back to untie the strap holding her dark blue bathing suit top on. Both of them were thankful for the already near nakedness provided by the suits, and neither was going to waste any time in removing them.

Sakura smiled and pushed herself away from the wall and Shikamaru. The man turned to her with a questioning look on his face causing her to giggle slightly. She sauntered over to the shower and turned around before slipping her fingers in the waist of her bottoms and lowering them down slowly. Shikamaru was in a daze and reached for the ties on his shorts before Sakura grabbed his wrists stopping him and pulling him to her.

The pink haired woman let go of his wrists and slid her fingers lightly up his well defined arms and shoulders. Down his chest, tracing along the chain of the tags and over the words imprinted on them. She noticed his religious preference was "NONE" (AN: Yes, you can have NONE as your religious preference now, I guess that is a somewhat recent change) and smirked to herself, '_I'll have him praising God by the time this is over'_. She continued down his chest and over his rippling abdomen, loving the feel of his slightly damp skin against her fingers. When she reached his shorts, she paused relishing in the fact that his breath had hitched and was steadily increasing as she lingered in the area. Finally she grabbed the ties and undid them slowly, pulling on the Velcro that held the offending item on his body. The normally sobering sound of the Velcro being ripped seemed to arouse them both further, if that was even possible, Sakura was so hot she could barely stand and Shikamaru felt that he would explode at any moment, because they both knew what the sound meant. She pulled his shorts down slowly and lowered herself until his erection was right in front of her face. She smirked again and gave it a small lick on the head. She heard him gasp and did it again, but longer, her tongue snaking around it making Shikamaru almost lose his balance. She took it in her mouth and gave one good suck before she stood up and leaned into the shower ignoring Shikamaru's silent pleas for more. She didn't want him to come so soon.

She turned on the water making it nice and hot before stepping in. She stood facing the powerful stream of water, the jets hitting her face and chest, only to travel the length of her body before ending their wonderful journey in the drain.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head and stared at the man in the bathroom with her. He looked like he was in heaven and had barely noticed her looking at him before she spoke, low and seductive, "Coming?"

This time it was Shikamaru's turn to blush at the innuendo. He nodded and made his way to the shower, the quiet jingle of his dog tags drawing her attention and adding to her lust.

He joined her in the shower and went right back to his job on her neck earning another gasp from Sakura. He lowered his kisses to her sternum, then to her right breast. She arched into his mouth and moaned loudly. He smirked and transferred to her left breast, scraping his teeth lightly across her hardened nipple while simultaneously running his hands up her thighs.

Finally she had enough teasing. She brought her hands to his face and pulled him up until his lips met hers. She kissed him deeply, their tongues entering each other's mouths without even asking permission. Both were tired of playing and needed more.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, silently asking if she was ready, even though he knew she wanted it--needed it--just as badly as he did. She responded by pressing against him and lifting up her right leg and wrapping it around his waist. He smiled and grabbed her other leg and lifted her up. Slowly he began to enter her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but still felt it proper to not ram her like an ancient jousting match. Sakura, however, had other ideas. As soon as she felt him, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him roughly into her. Both of them gasped and moaned loudly at the quick penetration.

Sakura tightened her grip on his shoulders as he began his thrusting. As his movements became rougher his dog tags became louder and Sakura became hotter. Soon she was trying to hold on to lengthen the pleasure she was receiving. Suddenly Shikamaru leaned in and spoke in her ear "I-I can't hold on much longer," and grunted a bit. When he pressed his chest against hers and bit down on her shoulder, she felt his dog tags against her skin in between her breasts. The feeling of the metal in between their bodies threw her over the edge. She tightened up and screamed his name and thrusted herself against him to prolong her orgasm. Shikamaru gave one more hard thrust before he too succumbed to the pleasure. He spilled his warm seed inside her with a loud moan and a yell of "Oh God!" before they both stopped moving and tried to catch their breath.

After a minute Sakura smiled at the man that was still inside her and gave him a gentle kiss. He smiled as well and pulled out of her to set her on the ground. "That was amazing," he said quietly in her ear.

"It was, though I think we should get back." She walked up to him and ran her fingers along his chest and over his dog tags.

"We don't have to." Sakura looked up in surprise at the smirking man before her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as they got back under the running water.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! They're goin' at it again!" Naruto looked over at the person he was with, wearing an astonished look.

"Hn."

"Psh, I know you're just as shocked as I am, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the door again.

"Please, I could do way better than that."

Naruto looked over at his boyfriend with a smile, "Yeah, but we're gonna have to find another room." The two young men got up and made their way kissing and fondling to Ino's parent's bathroom…good thing they weren't home.

**Woot! Book #3 done. Hope you enjoyed it, it's a little bit different from what I have written before, but I think it is one of my favorites…probably because I based it off of something that turns me on. Anyhoo, for anyone who reads these CHECK MY PROFILE FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING THE ICHA ICHA PARADISE COLLECTION!!! Yes, I have updated it and there is a very important announcement regarding the collection. I am still taking requests for pairings. Oh yeah, hope you liked that I made it a shower scene, those are by far my favorite. Thanks for readin and R&R if you will.**


End file.
